Darkness Darkness One Shot
by Acidicbreeze
Summary: Dark Themed Jack has gone insane with his twisted idea of a happily ever after with Elsa. He locked her away with no escape and no company except desperate minutes with himself. Would it be possible for Elsa to knock him back to his senses? "Darkness darkness everywhere. Do you feel alone? The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone." -You Are The Moon


**Yes..another one shot, again. I'm sorry I didnt post anything on Frosted Rabbit Holes.. I'm in all types of blocks right now.. (Artist block, writers block)**

**Some songs that inspired the one shot:**

**Unhealthy Obsession by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra**  
**Love Killer by The Ready Set**  
**Clarity by Zedd (Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider Cover)**  
**Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark**  
**Pain by Three Days Grace**  
**You Are The Moon by The Hush Sound**  
**Skinny Love by Birdy**  
**Structure by Innerpartysystem**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

A female was chained by the arms, the chains tugged her arms behind her and led to a wall. She was on her knees and hunched over. Her raven black hair was tied into a French braid that fell down her shoulders. The women wore a black dress that seemed to be tinted a slight purple. The dress had a heart shaped bodice that was connected to a thin sheet of a sleeve that covered her arms and a large cape that was curled behind her. The dress had a slit to uncover her pale legs. It was covered in dark snowflake-like patterns that went though out the dress and cape. Her cerulean blue eyes seemed to pop out and take in everything around her. Thick eyelashes casted dark shadows across he porcelain face. The shadows casted from her eyelashes touched the edge of her dark plum lips, her eye shadow following with the same color. Struggle and pain was written over her delicate face. All around her was nothing but darkness and grainy brick. A small window let in a minimal amount of light into the center of the room.

"Elsa, dear, don't struggle, you'll hurt yourself." A disembodied voice cooed. It's demonic sound echoed through the cell. The female's head tilted up, her eyes shooting daggers at the shadows.

"What's with the rude glares?" A man escaped from the grip of the shadows. He had black, windswept hair and shocking ice blue eyes. His lips curled back into an insane grin.

"Jack, you understand very well! You shouldn't have trapped me!" Elsa spat, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips were pulled back, concluding into a menacing look.

"Oh, but dear, you understand very well why I have trapped you." He stalked closer, only resulting in Elsa to back away to the wall. She whipped her head away, looking for anywhere else to look except for him. His fingertips slid under her chin as he tried to make eye contact with her. She kept her eyes focused on a dark corner and her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. Both of Jack's eyebrows raised and his lips parted open slightly, a saddened look washing over his face. He snapped out of it and reeled his arm away from Elsa to stand up straight. He licked his lips, clasped his arms behind his back and looked away.

"Why can't you love me?" He questioned in a low tone. His jaw was clenched tightly as he looked back at her, his eyes in slits. Elsa didn't answer, her eyes were a light shade of pink from restrained tears.

"Oh Elsa." Jack whispered, clucking his tongue as he kneeled down in front of her. As his hands went near her shackled arms, the chains clicked open. Elsa flinches as she pulled her hands in front of her and wrung them together, not daring to move. Jack reached over and pulled her to him, cradling her upper body slight as her legs fell over his knees.

"Don't you see Elsa? You can't escape even if you get out of this cell." Jack took Elsa's hand in his. A black mist formed and seeped around their wrists.

"Just love me." He murmured half to himself.

"You have changed, Jack." She said in a hushed tone, her body slumped and her eyes half lidded. Elsa tried pulling her hand away from Jack's but her arm was too weak, she couldn't even manage to twitch a finger.

"You never loved me, Elsa, why?" He managed to ask his arm slowly dragging Elsa's down as well.

"I never said that." She muttered in a barely audible voice and kept her gaze down. "Everything changed so fast and beyond my knowledge."

"If you loved me then why can't you love me now?" His voice started to get shrill as he eyed her questioningly, his voice wavering the slightest.

"Your insane, Jack!" Elsa half yelled, pulling herself up to stand further away from him. He too got up, an enraged look was plastered on his face.

"I love, Elsa! We can have a happily ever after!" He said in sibilance, his voice full of derision.

"This is twisted!" She shrieked in outrage her eyes wide as they darted around the cell.

"It can be a twisted fairy tale as long as it ends with us together." His eyes seemed close except for the glow of blue coming from beneath his eyelashes.

"I'm the same person." He glared at her, his posture straight and his lips pulled back tightly.

"No, you changed, you broke!" She shrieked, forcing her eyes shut as she turned away from him. She hugged her elbows and curled into herself.

"This is the real me, Elsa! I have been and always will be like this!" He hissed coldly and opened his arms as if embracing the darkness. His eyes narrowed until they were just slits of a blurred white and blue.

"You were never like this! The real Jack cared." Elsa told him in a threatening tone. Jack analyzed her tone and his shoulders slumped forward and so did his body in realization.

"He had fun." He now felt the need to hold the wall to propel him up.

"He loved." He fell to his knees, his hair seeming to turn into a grayish color.

"He wasn't you." Jack let out an anguished sound as he now held himself up on all fours. The grayish color in his hair transitioned to a white. A smile of relaxation washed into her face as her own hair returned to its natural platinum blonde, her lips to its magenta color, and her dress back to its powder blue.

"You may go." He croaked. His tousled hair fell over his face which was twisted in pain. Elsa stayed silent as she looked down at him, pity and sadness glazed over her eyes.

"I said you may go. Did you not hear? Escape the pain and suffering I put you through." His voice was in a whisper but as sharp as a blade. He tilted his head up to look at her for a split second; the rims of his eyes were red.

"I can't leave." Elsa murmured simply and blinked; her face neutral.

"And why is that?" Jack lifted his hands off the pavement and sat back on his knees, his eyes on the floor. Elsa took a step forward and kneeled down.

"I can't leave the one I love."

**Yeah, another dark theme. This one went a little fast since I didn't know why they should say...**

****** If you have any ideas of one shots or separate things I should write, please tell me!**


End file.
